The present invention relates to hydraulic booster devices and more particularly to such devices intended for motor-vehicle clutch systems.
Under certain conditions, especially on slippery road surfaces, the braking of the wheels of a vehicle by means of the engine during deceleration, known as "engine braking", is too high and can cause the vehicle to skid inadvertently. There is a risk that this phenomenon will occur particularly in vehicles with four-wheel drive or with rear wheel drive.